pokkenfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkrai
Darkrai is a Dark-type Legendary Pokémon of the Sinnoh Region, and it is claassified as the Pitch-Black Pokémon. It is a fighter in ''Pokkén Tournament DX'', and the arcade version of Pokkén Tournament. It was announced on July 14th, 2016 during a NicoNico livestream and first released on arcades alongside Version A14 on July 20th, 2016. In Pokkén Tournament DX Being a Technique-oriented Battle Pokemon, Darkrai possesses several unique Traits including the Phantom Count and Nightmare Phase which give it a very wide variety of options to use against opponents. Played at the highest level, it can be both a formidable zoner and an extremely potent close-range fighter, a combination not truly represented anywhere else in the game's roster. Additionally, the aforementioned Nightmare Shift Trait enables Darkrai to contend with opponents in Burst Mode without having to activate its own. It excels at laying traps in the arena and triggering their secondary effects at a distance to keep opponents away. Once in Nightmare Phase, Darkrai gains access to more moves and a fighting style favoring more close-range combat, in addition to a high degree of invincibility frames and incredibly high damage output. However, Darkrai is not without its faults. Many of its moves have large start and end lag, and in standard Duel Phase it suffers from poor close-range options. Its reliance on successfully landing Dark Void to trigger Nightmare Phase (known as Bad Dreams Rising, internationally) makes its initial tactics somewhat easier to predict by an opponent, and coupled with its frame data leaves it prone to being overwhelmed by faster opponents that can close the distance gap quickly.__FORCETOC__ Move List Standard moves Pokémon moves Phantoms and Nasty Plot Many of Darkrai's moves produce traps on the battle stage, referred to as "Phantoms". These Phantoms each differ in their basic properties. However, all but one type of Phantom will exhibit a change in response to the use of the Pokemon Move Nasty Plot, Darkrai's backward Pokemon Move (bA in Field Phase or 4A/6A in Duel Phase depending on the direction Darkrai is facing). Nasty Plot is a move with Counter properties, and should it come into contact with a Normal Attack during its animation, it will warp Darkrai backward without taking damage and produce a Shadow Phantom in its place. Generally, only two Phantoms may occupy the stage at once (either two of the same type, or two different ones). However, the Thorns Phantom may also be present in addition to the aforementioned two, and is unaffected by their presence. The five different kinds of Phantoms Darkrai can employ are as follows: * Shadow: Creates a Phantom that resembles Darkrai. If you use Dark Pulse at normal power (tapping A without charging), the Shadows will also fire their own Dark Pulse and then disappear. If activated by Nasty Plot they explode in place. You can also set by holding Y or by getting hit when using Nasty Plot. * Dark Hands: Produced using Y and Up in Field Phase. Creates a circular field on the ground with hands emerging from it that stuns the enemy if they enter. When activated by Nasty Plot, the hands rise high into the air and the entire zone rapidly homes in on the opponent. * Rift: Produced by all of Darkrai's strong (X) moves, they resemble cracks that appear in mid-air. The location in the air where the Rift appears depends on the directional inputted alongside "X". Furthermore, different Rifts appear at different distances from Darkrai itself. If an opponent is overlapping with the space where the Rift appears, they take damage and knockback, but the Rift remains in place. When activated by Nasty Plot, a stream of energy is released from the Rift to inflict damage and knockback if the opponent if nearby. The direction of this energy stream varies with the type of Rift. * Barricade: Formerly Darkrai's Neutral Y in Field Phase, but performed by holding Back X in DX. Creates a mirror-like barricade that stuns on contact. If activated by Nasty Plot the mirror becomes a pair of biting teeth which slowly home in on the opponent. * Thorns: Creates a wall of thorns that stuns the opponent on contact by using Y while airborne. This is the only Phantom that is completely unaffected by Nasty Plot, and can thus occupy the stage along with any two Phantoms that are influenced by Nasty Plot. In Field Phase it can be placed in the air as a circular zone of thorns, or on the ground as either a vertical or horizontal wall of thorns, with the direction being controlled via directional inputs. In Duel Phase, it always produces the circular zone above the enemy, with its horizontal distance being controlled by either putting in any or no directional input. The zone's height above the ground varies with how high off the ground Darkrai is when producing the Phantom. The Phantom Count (Phantom Force) The Phantom Count, often colloquially referred to as Phantom Force, is a trait unique to Darkrai. Many of Darkrai's moves produce traps on the battle stage, referred to as "Phantoms". Each time Darkrai produces a Phantom, Darkrai's Phantom Count increases by 1 (up to a maximum of 4). This is visually represented by the appearance of glowing orbs that spin around an axis at the center of Darkrai's abdomen. These orbs act as a currency that may be exchanged for various effects. However, this exchange process will drop Darkrai's Phantom Count back to zero when activated. Darkrai can exchange the Phantom Count for effects in one of two ways. By holding down A (the input for Dark Pulse) rather than simply tapping it, Darkrai releases Dark Pulse as a horizontal zone of energy emitting from its abdomen. This zone's distance diameter increases the higher Darkrai's Phantom Count is at the time of use. However, as it emerges at the height of Darkrai's abdomen, it cannot strike airborne opponents. Those successfully hit by this charged Dark Pulse will be stunned briefly, allowing for a follow-up attack. The second manner in which Darkrai can exchange its Phantom Count is by holding X (Strong Attack) until after the corresponding attack animation ends, and then releasing it. This will cause Darkrai to perform a bow, and experience a beneficial effect. The types and extent of the effects Darkrai experiences increase with the Phantom Count at the time of use, and are as follows: * Count=0: Recover 10 HP * Count=1: Recover 30 HP * Count=2: Recover 30HP and +Def for 4 seconds. * Count=3: Recover 60 HP and +Atk/Def for 8 seconds. * Count=4: Recover 60 HP and gain Synergy, +Atk/Def for 8 seconds. Bad Dreams Rising (Nightmare Shift) Nightmare Shift, known as Bad Dreams Rising internationally, is yet another trait exclusive to Darkrai. It is a unique form of Phase Shift triggered by Darkrai successfully landing Dark Void (Forward A) on an opponent. Accomplishing this shifts the Phase to Nightmare Duel Phase (often abbreviated as simply Nightmare Phase) which imbues many of Darkrai's moves with new properties, in addition to granting access to two new moves. Nightmare Phase can also be triggered if already in Duel Phase by successfully landing Dark Void, and will end when the phase shifts once again, or if Darkrai takes too much damage. Also of note is that Dark Void cannot KO an opponent. Curiously, in the event two Darkrai are battling each other, Nightmare Phase does not affect both simultaneously. Each Darkrai must successfully land Dark Void on the other for both to gain its effects during Nightmare Phase. Nightmare Phase is effectively fought inside the opponent's dream, and so Darkrai gains access to the Pokemon Moves Nightmare (Up A) and Dream Eater (Down A) in this Phase (note that these inputs are simply unusable in Standard Duel Phase; no moves are assigned to them there). * Nightmare is a Normal Attack that causes Darkrai to vanish briefly, gaining invicibility while doing so, and then rush toward the opponent to deal high damage. Darkrai can transition into a brief aerial combo at the end of this move as well. Due to being a Normal Move, it fails against Counters and lands a Critical Hit against Grabs. * Dream Eater is a Command Grab that deals massive damage and absorbs HP and Synergy, but immediately ends Nightmare Phase. Upon returning to Field Phase, Darkrai will pose briefly and then teleport backwards, making a follow-up on your opponent after the phase shift impossible. As aforementioned, several other effects are in place during Nightmare Phase, and are as follows: * Darkrai's forward and back dashes become Teleportation animations with invincibility. The forward dash in particular has very low start lag, and can be used to appear behind the opponent as well. * All of Darkrai's Pokemon moves can be cancelled into its Teleportation. * Dark Void becomes a damage-dealing move that produces strikes the ground and produces a very high column of darkness that can damage both grounded and airborne foes. * All Phantoms that ordinarily attack in response to Nasty Plot will automatically do so upon being placed in Nightmare Phase. This makes Nasty Plot a more effective Counter, as the Shadow it places auto-detonates. Furthermore, this allows Darkrai to perform combos using its Rifts (Phantoms produced by its Strong Attacks via the X button and directional inputs). * The damage caused by Darkrai's Burst Attack, ''Infinite Eclipse, ''increases in Nightmare Phase. Category:Pokémon Category:Playable